Maelstrom Overlord Revamp
by YamiOverlord
Summary: Come and see the awesome adventures of Naruto and his peerage in their endeavors to make Naruto the Overlord . REVAMPED! Multi-crossover. Pairings unknown at the moment. Read & Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I was unsatisfied by the story so I'v decided to revamp (again, for the last time hopefully) it. I hope you will enjoy it. I don't own Naruto, Disgaea, anything else that will be seen or referenced.**

* * *

'So this is how I die' thought a blonde orange clad boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was dying in an alley way. He was walking home from the the academy and decided to take a short cut. This proved to be a horrible idea as some nut screaming "DEMON!" came nowhere and shanked him in the heart. 'Damn, I must look pretty pathetic.' the blonde thought as he closed his eye's **"You can say that again." **'Huh, who said that.' Naruto asked as he opened his eyes. When he looked around he saw he was in some kind of sewer but that wasn't caught his attention. No it was the giant fucking nine-tailed fox in a cage.

"Are the you Kyuubi!" Naruto asked shocked as if it wasn't obvious.

**"No I am just 200 ft. long and have NINE FUCKING TAILS! I LOOK LIKE SO MANY OTHER PEOPLE." **the Bijuu retorted in an odd combination of anger and sarcasm.

"Jeez, no need to be a dick, so what do you want? I'm kind of dying like hobo right now." our (second) favorite jinchuuriki asked.

**"Oh nothing serious, just merging with you and turning you into a demon."** the fox said as if it were the simplest thing ever.

Our hero(?) was silent for five seconds before scream "WHAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!"

**"Simple, I don't want to die." **"Can't you resurrect yourself." **"Yes ,but there sort of this psychopath with freak show eye trying to capture me and might get me in my weakened state when I reform. I don't see why your complaining, do you want to die at age 13."** "No, but won't you take over my body." **"Nah, I just fade into your subconscious and talk to you through your mind. You get my power and I get a body, sorta." **"Why do you need a body." **"Well in the netherworlds, the places where demons live, their are overlords. They are sort of of like kages only with entire planets. One of these overlords was Shinju, the Juubi. He was a being that could rival the likes of Zetta and Zenon. One day he decided to create this planet, and then became a tree. And before you ask, I don't know the reason." **Naruto sweat dropped 'What was this guy's deal.' Kyuubi then went on to explain several things that you would have to read the manga to find out. **"And After Old Man Hagoromo split us up, I was the only one who kept our former memories. So since I'm out a body you can just become Overlord for me."**

Become ruler of the planet or become cannon fodder shinobi? The choice was obvious. "You got you self a deal, but what do I need to know?" asked our overlord to be.

**"You will be like Shinju a demon, it won't per say make stronger as in bringing you to level 9999, but it will allow to become stronger than you could even imagine. Especially since you are reincarnated." **"Huh, what do you mean?" asked the confused blonde. **"Well I was searching around your mind to see if there was anything worth while, and I found a memories that weren't yours. Memories of Ashura, the younger son of the Sage. It appears his soul has be reincarnating endlessly for millennia. And you are just the next member of the cycle. There is probably a reason for this but hell if I know." **

For the first time in his life, Naruto had no words. And how could he, it was like being told you're the reincarnation of Bruce Lee. He simply did not know how too react.

**The fox sensed his shock and decided to change the subject. **"**Any oth****er questions?"**

Naruto broke out of his stupor and asked "Will this hurt?"

**"Like Hell." the demon deadpanned**

And the fox did not lie. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt every fiber of his very being getting destroyed and reconstructed. It was the most soul crushing agony that was felt in that plane of existence. This went on for about five minutes before the transformation end. Naruto woke up to find himself back in the alley and saw his wound had healed. He then went to look in a discarded mirror and saw his new appearance, He had grown half a foot, but that wasn't what he noticed it was the fact the now had fox ears, slitted pupils, and nine vulpine tails. The young demon smirked "I make this look badass." before turning to see the guy who stabbed him. Said guy was trembling against the wall, weakly holding his knife towards Naruto. The young fox then shrugged "Eh, no one will probably miss this guy anyway."

It turns out no one did miss that guy.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Okay everyone, it's time for the genin exam. If you pass this you will be official recognized shinobi of the village." Stated Iruka.

'Yes, once I pass I'll be closer to my ambitions' Thought Naruto

**"Fifty hell says you fail ****horribly." said the kitsune in his mind.**

Over the last six months Naruto has changed quite a bit. He learned he had the ability to create a solid henge, which meant when he transformed into something , he really transformed into it. This allowed him to keep the cover of a human while he gained more power. He became more violent, often going to the Forest of Death to fight against inhabitants. The experience from the fights not only helped Naruto grow stronger, but fight smarter. He only kept up the guise of an idiot to keep from suspicion

**Three Hours Later**

**"Told you so." **'Shut up, fur-ball' "Well this sucks." said our protagonist. He (un)surprisingly fail and that was his last chance to graduate. Apparently in all his training, he neglected chakra control. 'This set's me back a lot.' You see he was hoping to become a shinobi and gain levels from the opponents he would defeat during mission, because wild animals just weren't doing it for him anymore. He was planning to leave the village along with any vassals he gained. Now he could only he rely on animals and the occasional mugger for levels, that nocked him back 2-3 years. And those wondering he Naruto is so smart all of sudden, when you merge minds with a thousand something year old demon you learn a thing are two. He could just item world, but it was dangerous to go into item worlds alone and he currently had no peerage to help him.

**"Hey kit someone's ****coming." **"Hey, Naruto." Our hero(?) was brought out of (emo) his self-pity and looked up to see Mizuki. "I know Iruka was hard on you and-" He continued on for to minutes so I just decided to skip to the interesting part "-and I'd like to talk to you about a make up exam, are you in." 'My shady teacher who hates me is suddenly coming to me and offering a make up test I've never heard of. I might regret this but-' "Sure, I'm game." The one time antagonist grin turned malicious for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by the former jinchūriki. "So this is what you do-"

* * *

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Our protagonist states as he ,the dead last of the academy, just got away with stealing what could be considered the most dangerous artifact in Konoha, the Scroll of Sealing. "Well, my as well learn some shit. Let's see 'Shadow Clone Jutsu' nah I have a feeling thats going to get redundant in the near future (wink, wink). Life is a game manual, my life's already game. Nothing of interest." Well I guess I could test out that skil-" He was interrupted by a volley of kunai. Naruto quickly jumped to the side side as he looked up to see the assailant. Too Naruto's (un)surprise it was Mizuki. Mizuki smirked and said "You're in a lot of trouble for stealing the scroll, demon."

"It was your idea, moron." the demon deadpanned. The chunin chuckled maliciously

"To bad you're not go to live to tell anyone. Well since since you're about to die anyway might well tell you-" "The nine tails was sealed in me."

"No, the nine tails was- WHAT! How do you know!" "Talked to him few months ago and fused with him." "What!?" "Yeah now I really am a demon, and I'm felling a little hungry at the moment." Naruto smirked as dropped his henge and he cracked his knuckles.

Mizuki started to sweat as he brought out his giant shruriken and threw it at Naruto who quickly caught with one of his tails. Mizuki was about to run but stopped when he heard Naruto shout "Beast's Bomb". The traitor was then blind-sided by a large black ball of spiraling chakra being slammed into him.

Iruka suddenly appeared and began to say "Naruto don't give Mizuki-" he stopped when he saw Mizuki on the ground with third degree burns. Naruto looked and said "Yeah, we handled it, and don't worry he's alive." the demon looked again and shrugged "Probably."

* * *

After explaining everything to the Hokage and being promoted to benin, Naruto grinned while he walked home. 'Hm, now im another step closer to be coming Overlord.' He new it was only a matter of time before he could start his operation.

Little did he know inside a large tower far away from the village he was being watched by a mysterious entity. "He he he, He will make an excellent master."

* * *

**Who is that mysterious entity? What does it want? Is it friend or foe? I am asking you questions that I already know the answers to? Find out some of this and more or (probably)less next time. One difference in this version Naruto doesn't have Yamato. I had this whole thing with Naruto going into Yamato's item world and what not, but now I have this new idea that I believe will be much better. Though this does't mean the won't be a Devil May Cry part in here, hint hint. Another difference is the fact I removed the peerage system. This doesn't mean can't send in character. This takes place during Naruto, after the events of the Overlord series, and pretty much anywhere in the Disgaea timeline. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope look forward to more of the you haven't noticed, I have revamped the revamp, but it is still going to be the same story in essence. So no worries there. Also can any find the little reference hid in there. Like in my previous version, you can send in characters to be part of Naruto's party,or as rivals and enemies of Naruto. They can be Naruto characters, characters from other series, or ocs. If they are ocs please make a bio based on the character sheet below the stats. Well since I got nothing better to do why don't we see the stats:**

Naruto

Race: Kitsune Demon

Age: 13

Level: 10

Title: Overlord Wanna-Be

Class: Demon Shinobi

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Trickster: Allows Naruto to transform into anything as long as it is around his size.

Morality: Chaotic Neutral

Weapon(s): Kunai, Shuriken

Armor: Orange Jumpsuit

Equipment: Shinobi Sandels

Emblem: Leaf Heaband

Skills: Blade Rush

Unique Skill(s): Beast Bomb: Naruto forms a large spiraling ball of chakra and throws it at the enemy.

* * *

**Name:**

**Title:**

**Class:**

**Type: (Humanoid or Monster)**

**Description:**

**Age:**

**Weapon of choice: (Does not have to be a disgaea weapon class but it does have to be somewhat reasonable.)**

**Unique attacks:**

**Evil piece: (What's their role in the peerage. If the are pawns please tell how many pawns they are worth.)**

**Evility: (Like abilities in Pokemon.)**

**Morality: (Like neutral good ,chaotic evil, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Other info: (series of origin if from another series, when in the series they are joining the party or fighting Naruto.)**

**Also say what want Naruto's love interest to be. The can not be these pairings however:**

**Sakura**

**Tsunade**

**Kurenai**

**Tsume**

**Tsunami**

**Anko**

**Kushina **

**Mei**

**A Harem**

**Yaoi of any kind**

**Other than those, go wild.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, loyal readers welcome to the The second chapter of the Revamp. I have a few things to say before I start this chapter. T****hank you Whitedragon for the opinion and oc****. Secondly, no their is no kentaijustu that I know of. Thirdly, Ultimate Rachel from Blazblue CS Extend freaking broken as heck. Just got my ass handed to me ten consecutive times on the Calamity Trigger scenario and I am just a little absolutely livid. Lastly, ****I own nothing.**

* * *

We find our hero(?) walking home after just getting finished beat the crap out of some pervert named Ebisu or something, he really wasn't paying attention. 'Great it's still another week before team placements and I bored as crap. Maybe I could start training to use that sword I got.' Shortly before going to take the picture picture for his ninja I.D., he went to a weapon's shop where he found a katana that he found cool he paid for it with the money he stole from the pervert's wallet. 'I wish something interesting would happen soon.

And it seemed that the universe wanted to grant his wish, as a reddish-black portal seemed to one under his feet. As The demon fell in the rift we could hear Kyuubi chuckle **"You happy, now kit." **"Shut up." was his eloquent response.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw he was in some kind of cave. He was about to leave when see saw it. It was a giant blueish white orb with stones revolving around it "Whoa, where am I." Then to his surprise the orb responded **"This is the Dark Tower, young master." **"Oh, ok. Follow up question, who or what are you." The orb chuckled **"I am the Tower Heart, the source of the towers power. The reason you have been sent here is because the I have chosen you to be the next Overlord."** Naruto grinned at hearing these words. This was almost too perfect for him to believe.

"That's funny, my goal just so happens to be to become an overlord." If it could, the Tower Heart be grinning madly right now. He could practically see he chaotic glee coming from his new master. It wasn't wrong about this one. He was a little weak at to moment, but that could easily be fixed. "Well master seems now is as good as time as any to show you the basics.

**"The Dark Tower split into these major parts. The Throne Room where you can relax. Your private quarters where you sleep, plan, etc. Treasury, where you keep your money. The Tower Upgrade Room, where you can modify the tower. The Empty Room for you to do whatever with. The Forge, where you can make new weapons. The Dungeon where you can fight random beings that have been captured. An finally this room the spawning pit, where minions are made."**

"Minions?" **"Yes they are the main army of the Overlord. They aren't to smart, but now they make really good canon fodder. Their are four kind's of minion's, Browns, they are the juggernauts of the group. Not only can they give and take a lot of damage, but they can make anything in environment their weapon. Do to the hectic waypoint gate the other minion hives were scattered, and they are the only ones that reman. Reds are the long range support. While not nearly as durable as Browns, they can do a lot of damage when they have Browns to act as meat shields. Next are Greens, the assassins. The can sneak up on the enemy and kill them unnoticeably. As long as the don't catch a whiff of them. Last are Blues, who are the healers. The blues can't fight on their own, but they have the ability to revive the other minions. Unfortunately at your current level you can summon 15 at most."**

Naruto was deep in thought. They sound useful for but he also want strong somewhat, but not as expendable soldiers. **"Hey, kit why don't you use the sacred tome to summon a Dark Assembly. That way you can make demon vassals not only to fight for you, but also run the place while you gone."** 'Oh yeah, almost completely forgot about that thing.' A few months back he found it while he was exploring the woods. According to Kurama, it's a magic book that will grant wishes as long as you have the mana to grant the cover it said property of King Drake the Third. He quickly pulled out the tome and made his wishes. **"You might as well wish for a Hospital to heal you and your group, a Dimensional Gate Keeper to transport you places, an Item Worlder for leveling items, and a Rosenqueens to stock you up on food, supplies, and materials and recipes for the forge. I'll allow you to use my mana just this once, but after this you will have to use your own mana for now on"** "Right, I shouldn't depend too much on others anyway." He said as he wrote down the wishes. Soon after all the mentioned facilities appeared in the throne room.

**"Kit, while we're at it, let's get you some new clothes. Orange jumpsuits don't exactly intimidate. **"If you say so, alright I just wish for new clothes." As he wrote it down a bright flash appeared and Naruto found himself in new clothes. He was wearing a black, high-collarded, short-sleeve shirt, there also seemed to be two red suspender-like straps across his chest. He also wore hakama, which were gray near the top, while the rest of it was tan. To complete the ensemble he had on a black hooded coat (A.N. Basically it's Terra from "Kingdom Hearts" outfit with Organization 13's coat.) "You are looking like quite the Overlord, Master. But allow to add this." Naruto suddenly found a silver wristband with a red gem in the center (A.N. Just imagine the Witchblade from the anime when Masane isn't fighting.) **"This allow you to summon minions, connect you to the tower, learn spells and use the Power of Domination."** The fox looked at it quizzically.**"It is the ability absorb the souls of ****beings you have killed and control them."** Naruto grinned. This would definitely be useful. The Power of Dominance is a little creepy, but he already around one demon, what was a few more. Then he realized he needed to ask something. "Hey, you said something a waypoint gate?" **"Oh yes that, well I'm not from this world. It's a long story about want happened heroes came, killed the previous overlord, destroyed nearly all the minions, looted the place, and left the tower in shambles. Thankfully they didn't find the spawning pit. They left, but I feared they would return and seeing as there were no other viable candidates for Overlord, I created a waypoint gate large enough to fit the tower and it ended up in this world. I sensed you not to long ago and the rest is history."**

The adolescent was going to ask more on the matter, but suddenly tensed as he felt an unfamiliar presence. The Tower Heart seemed to sense it to as it stated "So you feel it as well, Master. It seems to be in the throne room." Naruto nodded as he went to confront the alien presence.

* * *

"A rosenqueens, dimensional gate, hospital, even a dark assembly, hm this seems this is a suitable place to rest." A young female with silky, waist-legnth, blue hair and blue eyes said calmly. She was dressed light, yet modest blue armor (A.N. Like Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening). On her back was a multi-segmented broadsword with a gold hilt. "Oh, and may I know the name of the woman trying to free load off me." She turned to see Naruto leaning against the wall, but that is not what she payed attention to. No she was focused on the sword in his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at it.

"Hey kid, that sword of yours is a piece of crap." Naruto's eyes widen as he shouted "What?!" "Well it's craftsmanship is amateur, the design is gaudy, the this thing looks like it will fall apart at any moment and-" Fortunately her ranting was stopped by Naruto. "Ok, first you want to freeload of me and now you want to critize my sword?! Are you insane, Lady?!" The young girl heard this and took a moment to compose herself. "Forgive me, my name is Lufia and I am sorry to say, but you are not going to survive long with weaponary like that." She said in a serious voice.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with this girl. He was about to yell but then Kurama offered a solution. **"Hey kit why don't you challenge her to a duel."** 'But, what if she doesn't have a deck.' **"A fighting duel, retard!" **'Oh.' The former jailor contemplated this idea. 'It could just work.' He then decided to announce his thoughts "Alright, how about we fight. You win, you can stay as long as you want." She gave him a questioning look "What do you get if you win." He chuckles "You have to work for me." Lufia's expression changed into one of disgust "There's no way I'll let you win, you sick freak!" "What do you me-Oh forget about it, just follow me." Before leading her to the dungeon.

* * *

**I could make a cliffhanger right now, and there would be nothing you could do about it. Lucky for you, I'm not that kind of guy. Now continue reading, mind slaves.**

* * *

As expected from the name, the dungeon was a bleak place with skeletons riddled everywhere. The combatants got in the center of the field, both draw their respective blades. Without a word, the two rushed at each other a high speeds. Naruto tried slashing her but was blocked easily. He then narrowly manages to dodge a kick to the face before jumping back to create a gap between the two of them. He then through some shuriken at her but she blocked them easily. Lufia smirks and extends her sword before lashing it on an unsuspecting Naruto. Unfortunately, he was too slow to react to it and received a gash on his torso. The swords-woman then summon a purple flame-like dragon from her hand and launched it at the young overlord-to-be. The smoke cleared and showed a heavily bleeding, but still standing Naruto. 'Shit, this is not good. Fox I think we have to lift the seal.' **"ARE YOU MAD, KIT?! If I release it at your current state, you will die!" **'I don't seem to have a high survival rate right now, do I.' The biju grumbled. **"Thirty seconds, that's all you body can handle at the moment." **'Thanks.'

Lufia was impressed by the young man's willingness to get up after being dealt such a blow. "I admire your courage, but give up. You can't win." The young demon smirked "Bitch please, I haven't even given my a-game. You see, six months I fused with a powerful being known as the Kyuubi. I gained his power, but I keep it sealed because my body can't handle it's full power. I can, however, use it briefly when I need to." He then takes a deep breath "Makai Overdrive!"

Naruto's body was surrounded in a deep crimson aura; his eyes also turned red. Before the bluenette could even blink, she found herself in the air being slashed multiple times by his sword. As she fell to the ground she could see her opponent charging at her. She shakily got up and went forone last slash at the demon. The two soon landed, and stood silent, as if to see who would collapse first. The young women staggered before falling down. The girl the boy shouting "Damn it, my sword broke." She smiled "Told you." before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Lufia woke up she found herself in the hospital she mentioned earlier. She was about to get up until she winced in pain "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The nurse was quite clear about you being ready to move for another hour or two." She turns to see the blonde she had just been fighting. She looked down sadly "I guess you won." "Just barely, but yeah I won." He then smirks "Now you have to fight with me as my vassal." "What?! you want me to fight for you. Nothing obscene." "Yeah, what did you think I wanted?" she sweat-dropped "Oh, nothing" "Anyway, you owe me a new sword." The demon then went on to explain about his goals.

"So, you in?" Naruto asked. The young dragon thought about. 'This could help me with my goals and the kid doesn't seem to be pervert.' She shrugged "Why not." The blonde smiled "For this day on you shall be my vassal, Lufia." She then adopted a serious look "But I am going to have to get you a real sword and train you in swordplay, I refuse to serve a weakling." The blonde smiled at her "Fine by me, no way I'm having you be stronger the me for too long." The bluenette smirked "Well I hope you can survive long enough to accomplish that."

* * *

**And that's a rap. Naruto's got a base, army, and new party member. Check out the comments, and make a comment yourself. Now if you read the first chapter and saw the stat sheet, ignore Naruto's evility, I was tired and wrote the first thing that came to mind. I would update, but I accidentally deleted chap 1, and don't what to rewrite for such a minute detail. Read & Review. Well I got nothing left to say, time for stats: **

Naruto

Race: Demon; Formally Human

Age: 13

Level: 32

Title: Overlord To-Be

Class: Demon Shinobi

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Longevity: Heals him 20% 5 minutes

Morality: Chaotic Neutral

Weapon(s): Kunai, Shuriken, Gaudy Katana (Broken)

Armor: Overlord Attire

Equipment: Shinobi Sandels

Emblem: Overlord's Ornamet

Skills: Three basic academy justu, Power of Dominance.

Unique Skill(s):

Tier 1: Beast Bomb: Naruto forms a large, black sphere of energy from his hand and throws it at the enemy.

Tier 2: Makai Overdrive: Naruto briefly calls upon his true power for: 30 second when injured, 5 minutes at optimal strength.

Lufia

Race: Dragon

Age: 160

Level: 50

Title: Dragon Princess

Class: Spellblade

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Dragon's Pride: Resistant to most low to mid level spells and illusions but weak against ice attacks.

Morality: Neutral Good

Weapon(s): Blade-whip

Armor: Dragoon Uniform

Equipment: Aura Belt

Emblem: Feather Token

Skills: All sword skills from disgaea hod, Fire and darkness alchemy

Unique Skill(s):

Tier 1: Star Dragon Slash: Creates 4 clones of herself to do 5 simultanus attack in the shape of a star.

Tier 2: Dragon Breath Illusion: Shoots dark purple flames in the form of a dragon from her hand. Darkness/fire based.

Tier 3: Ryuoh no abare (Dragon Kings Rampage): A merciless 120 hit combo combines magic martial arts and swordsplay into a deadly dance of destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, I decided in honor of kirbystarwarior to ****occasionally make endings based the aftermath of losing fights he should have won, or vice versa.**

* * *

**Lufia Ending**

**Way to obtain: Lose to Lufia in chap. 2**

* * *

"Ugh!" Screamed Naruto as he collapsed onto the ground. He had tried his best, but even with the Old Fox's power he could not overcome tho woman. He couldn't believe he had been defeated. And to add insult to injury, sword broke!

Lufia sighed as he sheathed her blade. The kid had potential, but was weak and arrogant. He wouldn't get anywhere at his current strength. Put him on her back as she dragged the both the hospital.

The Tower Heart looked at the events in disappointment. The boy had failed his first major trial and now it had its doubts he was the one it had been seeking. The girl however ...

* * *

_Shortly after the battle, Naruto was banished from the Dark Tower. The Tower Heart Quickly offered the __position to Lufia, who soon became the new Overlord. But will Naruto ever be able too gain the title of Overlord now?_

* * *

**And that's what ****would have happened if Naruto had lost. The end. Well be on the look out for more omakes, R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again with the new chapter 3. The Old chap. 3 will be chap. 4, so on and so forth. I hope you enjoy this chapter of a story that is a fan-****made parody of things I regretfully don't own.**

"Ruby"- normal speech

'Weiss'- normal thought

**"Blake"- higher being speech**

**'Yang'- higher being ****thought **

* * *

We rejoin our heroes(?) to see Lufia rummaging through her luggage. Naruto watched this go on for five minutes finally working up the nerve to ask her what she was doing. Just as he was about to ask, she shouted "There they are!" as she pulled out two short swords that somewhat resembled scimitars. The first one hat a white blade with a yin-yang symbol near the bronze guard. The grip was wrapped in a black material with only the bronze pommel second blade looked exactly like the, only black with red lines that formed hexagonal patterns (Imagine Archer's swords from Fate/Stay Night). She then looked towards him, handing them to Naruto. "These are the Kanshou and the Bakuya, there swords I came across during my travels. They not legendary or anything as far as I know, but is definitely better then that piece crap you had."

The Uzumaki gripped the blades and took a practice swing on a random boulder, slicing it in half easily. 'Light, yet powerful. These things is way better than my old sword.' "It's pretty good, so what do we do now." "We should head on over to the Dark Assembly and recruit some vassals." He nodded as they walked over to the a room the said 'Dark Assembly'. There the saw a blue-haired demon girl holding a stuffed rabbit. Lufia walked up to the girl "Hello, we hold like to create some vassals please." The girl just stared at her blankly for a couple seconds before nodding. She then pulled out a large catalogue of that showed many demons and monsters, though most of them were silhouetted. Naruto looked annoyed as only a few were visible 'Hey Fox, why are most of these so dark.' **"Because you can't summon them, not yet at least. For humanoids, you need to pass ****certain bills. For monsters, you need to defeat one of the kind first." **

The blond looked at the catalogue for a while before choosing his vassals. He picked a warrior, valkyrie, mage, martial artist, healer, and ten prinnies. He cleared his throat "Alright, unimportant prinnies go clean up the tower,-" "Dood" they said whiningly. "and the rest of you guys come with me." The vassal looked at each other before shrugging and following Naruto and Lufia. They first visited the Rosenqueens and bought weapons and healing items for their journey. They then went the the D.G.K.(Dimensional Gate Keeper). The K.G.B was a young girl of about 10 with two blonde drill-like curls for hair. "Where to, Overlord-sama." Before Naruto got a chance to anwser, Lufia whispered something in his ear. He nodded before saying "Can you teleport us a mile from the nearest village." "All right, please step into the gate." The protagonist nodded before looking to see Lufia walking the other direction. "You're not coming?" "No. I'm staying to make sue the prinnies will do their job and not just laze around." The two could faintly hear the prinnies whiningly cry "Dooooood." "Plus, I doubt you run into any thing to dangerous" He shrugged before walking through the portal.

* * *

Naruto looked around to see they were in a lush green field. He saw a little village not to far from their current location. In the opposite direction he could see a large island surrounded whirlpools just over the horizon. On that island he could see a large, broken-down gothic tower, which he assumed was the Dark Tower. "Man and I thought it sucked from the inside." He said before turning to his vassals. The warrior stood at attention "We are ready when you are, boss man." The others nodded in agreement. "Ok, lets get star-WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING." He looks to see his ornament had shifted into black gauntlet with a red gem in the center. **"This is the battle form of you ornament, the Overlord's gauntlet. Try summoning your minions."** The tower heart said inside his mind. 'Wait since when could you use telepathy' **"Since right now, now summon the minions."**

The young overlord nodded as he focused his mana into his gauntlet, when five brown gremlin like creatures appeared. "Mastah!" One of the creatures cried out, soon the creatures crowded around him. The vassals were about to attack it until Naruto put his hand up. 'So these things are the minions.' **"Correct master." **'And why are their only five, you said I could have up use fifteen of them.' **"Yeah, remember when I said almost all the minions died, this is what's left of them" **'How do I get more of them' **"You must gain life force, the energy that allows all things to live. And looks like their's a fresh supply of life force over there." **Turned to see a flock of sheep frolicking, having no idea of their fate.

'Ok.' "Guys, attack the sheep." He said before cutting of the heads of two of them, while his minions and vassals charged. The warrior sliced a few in half with his axe, the valkryie impaled three of them in one go, the matial artist fist crushed their skulls easily, The mage froze some with her magic, and even the healer got to shot a few with he bow. Naruto watched as the minions bashed the rest of the sheep with clubs. He focus in the life force into his gauntlet before summoning ten more minions.

"Okay now that's out of our systems, lets head over to the village. It's not going to conquer it's self." The demons and gremlins cheered as they they marched to the village. 'Now that I think about I should probably wear a disguise, because I don't exactly have the most common description.' He thought before just zipping up his coat and wearing pulling up the hood only leaving his eyes visible, which he used henge on to appear red. 'This is more like it.' He thought as they arrived at the gate. To his dismay it was closed, but he did see on top of the gate. They saw him and shouted "Are you with the bandits, 'cause we ain't letin' anymore bandits in this village." 'Hey Fox, what do you think I should do, force my way in or listen to what they have." **"I'd say listen to them, the ignorant masses love leaders that ****at least pretend, and living people are a hell of a lot more useful then dead ones."** 'I see your point there.' "Hey useless farm folk, you said something about bandits, right? If we deal with them, you'll let us through." "You bring all the people and stuff they stole we'll let ya through." The farmer, apparently not realizing he was insulted. "Which way are they." asked the young overlord.

* * *

After getting directions from the farmer, the (anti)heroes rushed off to the bandit camp to perform the obligatory bandit slaughtering of this of this story. At least that is what was going to happen until half way to their destination a fireball landed right in front of them. They turned to see want appeared to be a black haired boy with a staff wearing a cloak. "Alright stupid bandit, you give me every thing you own, and I don't kill you." Naruto snorted "Like I'm afraid of some brat." "Don't say I didn't warn you, get boys!" He proclaimed as red minion like creatures jumped out of the bushes. **"Sire, it's the reds minions, if he has them he must also have the red hive."** "Okay kid you want to fight, then let do this thing."

The overlord charged at him while the boy jumped back before launching ice shards at him. Naruto sliced the shards easily, while he continued his pursuit. Meanwhile with cannon fodder, the red minions were able to pin Naruto's forces down with their fireballs, until the healer and mage managed to snipe a few, with ice magic and arrows respectively. The warrior, valkyrie, martial artist, and browns charged at the reds, managing to kill them off quickly with their physical assaults. Back with the plot, the launched another fire ball, but Naruto managed to avoid it. He then precedes close the gap between the two, only to be blown back by a wind spell. The boy backed away "Ok you persistent bastard, I was just going to rob you, but you're way to annoying. So I'm just going to burn you to a crisp if don't mind. Corona!" He shouted as he unleashed a giant wave of fire. "That's how your going to play fine. Beast Bomb." As he launched a large spiraling ball of chakra towards the flame. The two attacks clashed briefly before they exploded.

* * *

The boy woke up only to see the his opponents black blade in his face. "Ugh, I can't believe I lost to a stupid bandit." Naruto looked confused at this statement. This kid thought they were the bandits, granted his current attire screamed shady but still. "Ah kid, we're not bandits's, but you have something I want." "What's that?" "The red hive, the thing those red creatures came out of." "Oh that, that's at my camp." The blonde nodded "Hey since you lost, how about you work for me and allow me to have the red hive, and in exchange I let you live." The boy nodded, seeing he had no other alternative. Naruto lift the boy up off the ground before the boy led them to his camp. "If I'm going to be working for you, there is a couple things you need to know. My name is Aegis and stop calling me kid, because I'm twenty-two." Naruto looked at him with a shocked expression. 'And I thought I was short for my age.' They arrived at his campsite only to see a bunch of rubble. The sorcerer looked in horror before checking to see if any of his stuff was still their. Aegis gritted his teeth "Damn bandits took everything, including that hive thing." Naruto's expression darkened at hearing this. 'Looks like a the more reason to kill them.' He thought before marching off to the bandit camp along with his allies.

* * *

**Naruto's got a new mission, a new ally, and a couple of bandits to kill. So Naruto and his forces make their way to the bandit camp to reclaim the red hive, the hostages, and the people's stuff. Be sure to read and review and send ocs and character's for this story. If you need a reference guide, look the end of chapter one. Will time for stats:**

Naruto

Race: Demon; Formally Human

Age: 13

Level: 36

Title: Overlord To-Be

Class: Demon Shinobi

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Longevity: Heals him 20% every 5 minutes

Morality: Chaotic Neutral

Weapon(s): Kunai, Shuriken, Kanshou and Bakuya

Skills: Three basic academy justu, Power of Dominance.

Unique Skill(s):

Tier 1: Beast Bomb: Naruto forms a large, black sphere of energy from his hand and throws it at the enemy.

Tier 2: Makai Overdrive: Naruto briefly calls upon his true power for: 30 second when injured, 5 minutes at optimal strength.

Lufia

Race: Dragon

Age: 160

Level: 50

Title: Dragon Princess

Class: Spellblade

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Dragon's Pride: Resistant to most low to mid level spells and illusions but weak against ice attacks.

Morality: Neutral Good

Weapon: Blade Whip

Skills: All sword skills from disgaea hod, Fire and darkness alchemy

Unique Skill(s):

Tier 1: Star Dragon Slash: Creates 4 clones of herself to do 5 simultanus attack in the shape of a star.

Tier 2: Dragon Breath Illusion: Shoots dark purple flames in the form of a dragon from her hand. Darkness/fire based.

Tier 3: Ryuoh no abare (Dragon Kings Rampage): A merciless 120 hit combo combines magic martial arts and swordsplay into a deadly dance of destruction.

Aegis

Race: Unknown; Assumed Human

Age: 22

Level: 27

Title: Sage of the three elements

Class: Elemental Mage

Type: Humanoid

Evility: Vengeance Flame: Increases efficiency of fire spells by 50%

Morality: Chaotic Neutral

Weapon(s): Moonlight Staff

Skills: All elemental spells to the giga tier.

Unique Skill(s):

Tier 1: Corona: Creates a wave of fire around him which engulfs everything within a range of 15m.

Tier 2: Flame Armor: Creates a tight shield of fire around his body, counteracts the Ice weakness, can be active for 5 minutes max.

**Oh yeah still deciding on what the pairing and please don't say just because hot.**

**These can't be the pairings however:**

**Sakura: I don't really care for her either way.**

**Tsunade: Seems like more of a mother than lover to Naruto**

**Kurenai: Don't really like her**

**Tsume: Not into milfs**

**Tsunami: Same as Tsume**

**Anko: Always pegged her more of a big sister to Naruto than a Love interest**

**Kushina: That's his mom ****sickos**

**Mei: Just don't want to.**

**A Harem: May change mind down the road, but don't count on it.**

**Yaoi of any kind: Ew**

**Why Other than those, go wild.**


End file.
